everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Liliane Blondeau
Liliane Blondeau is the daughter of Blondine from Blondine, Bonne-Biche, and Beau-Minon, a French fairy tale by the Comtesse de Segur. She is the cousin of Constance Bruneau. Info Name: Liliane Blondeau Age: 14 Parent's Story: Blondine, Bonne-Biche, and Beau-Minon Alignment: Royal Roommate: Constance Bruneau Secret Heart's Desire: To venture into enchanted forests. My "Magic" Touch: I am very good at exploring. Storybook Romance Status: Frederic Fatal and I are going out. I enjoy a nice, brave prince like him. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I am a heavy sleeper, and I tend to sleep many hours. Favorite Subject: Princessology. It's really fun to learn about being a princess. Least Favorite Subject: Magicology. I'm rather clumsy at working with magic. Best Friend Forever After: My cousin Constance. Character Appearance Liliane is of average height, with long blonde hair in two braids and blue eyes. She wears a long pink dress with lavender ribbons. Personality Liliane is a shy, quiet girl who loves nature. She is fond of dancing in the flowers and she is friends to just about all living things. She has a strong love of animals, and she is very kind and gentle to them. She is also curious and deceived relatively easily, and she is a heavy sleeper. Biography Bonjour! I'm Liliane Blondeau, the daughter of Blondine from Blondine, Bonne-Biche, and Beau-Minon. My mother has a long story. She was the daughter of King Benin, and his first wife, Doucette, who died giving birth to her. A few years later, he took a second wife, Princess Fourbette. Fourbette was a wicked woman who hated Blondine. She bore the king another daughter, Brunette. She ensured that Brunette grew up as wicked as her, while Mom grew up a good little girl. Mom was never to be left alone with her evil stepmother. When Mom was seven, she was given a carriage drawn by two ostriches, driven by her nurse's nephew Gourmandinet. Fourbette tricked Gourmandinet into leading Mom to the Forest of Lilacs, which was cursed. In the woods, Mom was rescued by a white cat named Beau-Minon and a white hind named Bonne-Biche. They took care of Mom and kept her safe, along with their gazelle attendants. They also lay Mom to sleep. Mom slept for seven years, and was educated in her sleep. When Mom woke up, she found herself a young woman, Bonne-Biche and Beau-Minon told her everything that happened, and gave her a mirror to see her father. She learned that Fourbette had been sent back to her father, who shut her up in a tower, and she had died of rage. Six months later, Mom met a parrot. She befriended the parrot, and he tricked her into betraying Bonne-Biche and Beau-Minon and picking a fatal rose. She learned later that the parrot was the Evil Genius of the Forest. Mom wept for her friends and resolved to repent. One day, a tortoise found her. She took Mom over an arid plain to a palace. At the palace, Mom met the fairy Bienveillante, who showed her the skins of Bonne-Biche and Beau-Minon. Mom grieved for them until Bienveillante told her that she had been the hind and the cat had been her son Prince Parfait. Bienveillante and Parfait took Mom back to her father. Mom married Parfait, while her father married Bienveillante. I live together in happiness with my parents, my siblings, and my grandparents. Ny grandfather is happy with his third wife, who has proved to be a much better stepmother than Fourbette. Brunette is a lot nicer now, and she and her husband often visit us. I am the middle child. I have an older sister named Seraphine (age 19), an older brother named Guillaume (age 17), a younger sister named Elisabeth (age 12), and a younger brother named Marcel (also age 12 - he and Elisabeth are twins). I go to Ever After High right now, and I'm in my first year. This place has a lot of beautiful buildings and there's a beautiful forest growing near the school. I love exploring the enchanted forest. My friend Tihun Habtamu lets me ride on her ostrich chariot so I can explore the woods - she goes slowly so I can enjoy the scenery. I love animals, and I enjoy their company. I have a pet gazelle named Lilou, who I enjoy taking care of. She often accompanies me on my journeys through the woods. I'm a rather curious girl, and I get intrigued easily. Unfortunately, this can be kind of risky since I could easily fall into the wrong hands like Mom did. I'm also a vegetarian, and I've been one since I was eight years old. I can't bear the thought of eating animals - I consider animals to be my friends. Still, I don't mind if other people eat me. Other things I enjoy include bonbons, fancy dresses, and tea parties. I'm definitely a girly girl. I have a nice boyfriend named Frederic. He's into military stuff and often talks about weapons. I'm not into violence, but Frederic does show a softer side, especially when he's around me. He's very brave and he's always sympathetic to me when I'm feeling down. I'm also close with Simon Paisible. He's very sweet and sophisticated, and he also likes tea parties. We frequently eat lunch together. My cousin Constance, the daughter of Brunette, is my roommate. We're quite different, but we get along well. She is a Rebel. As for me, I am a Royal since I would love to take my destiny - I wouldn't mind getting a little extra sleep and I have the patience to survive lots of torments. Trivia *Liliane's surname refers to her mother Blondine. *Liliane is a distant cousin of Alcide Parfait and Thais Ormond on her father's side of the family. Her father's original surname was Parfait - he took his wife's surname. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Cherami Leigh, who voices Mae in Fire Emblem Echoes. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:Fairies Category:Hybrid Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:From Comtesse de Segur's Tales Category:Blondine, Bonne-Biche, and Beau-Minon Category:French